Continuation of "Pasts" (I last wrote Mimi's..)
by RockyShocky
Summary: I last wrote Mimi's past in this topic and it's shown in here.


Mimi looked out her window. She was 9 years old and very small. She had big poofy hair that had curls. IT was also black. She heard the big door sweep open and then slam shut. Mama was home.  
  
Mimi: "Mama? Mama, is that you?"  
  
Mama: "Yes, Mimi darling? Didjoo miss me today at my acting?"  
  
Mimi: "I did, mama. When are you going to have a real job, Mama?"  
  
Mama: "I don't know, Mimi. When are you going to go to a real school?"  
  
Mimi: "I don't know, Mama. As soon as daddy stops drinking."  
  
Mama: "I'm sorry Mimi…I don't think that that is going to be happening…"  
  
Mimi: "What happened, Mama? Where is daddy?"  
  
Mama: "Daddy's not coming home."  
  
Mimi: "No, he is mama! I know it!"  
  
Mama: "No, Mimi Marquez, you don't understand."  
  
Mimi: "No, Mama! Daddy's going to be right home-tonight!"  
  
1 Mama: "Mimi…I'm so sorry…"  
  
Mimi: "NO, MAMA! HE'S GOING TO COME BACK!" Mimi cried, tears welling in her eyes, and then streaming carefully down her face. They landed on the floor as her mama's eyes followed them to the carpeting and then her mother picked her up and held her close.  
  
Mama: "It's going to be ok, Mimi…don't worry…I love you, honey…I'm so sorry about your father…"  
  
Mimi: "What really happened, Mama?"  
  
Mama: "Mimi…you'll understand when you're,"  
  
Mimi: "MAMA, PLEASE!!" Mimi cried hysterically banging her fists on her mother's shoulders.  
  
Mama: "Your father was drunk in the bar and I tried to take him home…and he was sitting there and he refused to move and I asked him kindly to move so he said that if I didn't move that he would throw the bottle at me…and he did and…" Her mother started crying at that moment. Mimi was in awe. Her mother crying? She was amazed-mother never cried. She was always the bravest and would never let anyone be down and always cheered everyone up.  
  
Mimi: "Mama…"  
  
Mama: "Now, Mimi. Go get your stuff. Go get your outfits in your drawers. We will move so that your father cannot find us. We will move to…" Mama looked out the window and saw a banner hanging up-something about Avenue B in New York City. She smiled.  
  
Mama: "New York City."  
  
Mimi: "Yes, Mama! Right away!!" She ran off and got a little suitcase out of her closet. With that she packed sensibly, what mother had taught her when she was very young. Once she was packed she made sure that she could pack some of the stuff she liked to play with. With that she packed her little doll and ran to her mama.  
  
Mimi: "Mama, will I like it there?"  
  
Mama: "I don't know, Mimi…I don't know."  
  
***  
  
Four years later…  
  
Mimi: "Mama, Shane invited me to go to this really funny movie! Can I go, Mama?"  
  
Mama: "Sure, Mimi. Please be home at a reasonable hour."  
  
Mimi: "Ok, Mama! I am so happy though…I think that Shane really likes me!"  
  
Mama: "Just make sure you take it slow…I don't want to be a grandparent at 30!"  
  
Mimi: "Yes, Mama!"  
  
Mama: "Now have yourself a good time! Remember…A REASONABLE HOUR!"  
  
Mimi: "Alright, mom!"  
  
Mimi goes out and sees Shane waiting for her by his brother's car.  
  
Shane: "My brother is going to drive us."  
  
Mimi: "Ok, but is he experienced?"  
  
Shane: "Yeah, of course! Mimi, what are you talking about?"  
  
Mimi: "uh…never mind."  
  
Shane: "So anyway I heard that this movie-there's this really cool band in it and my brother's friend has tickets! And…"  
  
As they drove off to the movie, someone was in an apartment building, looking out the window.  
  
::Sigh:: went the little boy.  
  
His Mother: "What's wrong, Mark?"  
  
Mark: "Mom, today all the kids in school made fun of me. They called me 'geek' 'loser' and other unkind names…I have been shunned and I have no popularity! No one wants to sit near me because I am a geek."  
  
Mother: "That's not true, Mark! That's not true at all!"  
  
Mark: "I knew you wouldn't understand…" He said, still looking out at a car driving by. He sighed and looked at the kids inside. They looked his age, and they looked like they were popular. He knew he wasn't.  
  
Mother: "Mark, dearest, lets call your old best friend Roger in Vermont. His mother said that they had some good news for us!"  
  
Mark: "Fine." He got up and dialed Roger's number that he had remembered from when he used to live in Vermont and have his friend Roger close by, where no one would bother to make fun of him. Roger had always defended Mark no matter what. Now that Roger wasn't near him anymore, Mark would be tormented and stereo-typed.  
  
Roger: "Hello?"  
  
Mark: "Hey, Roger. It's me."  
  
Roger: "Oh-Hey!"  
  
Mark: "Hello. Um, my mom said that your mom had some really good news to tell me?"  
  
Roger: "YOUR MOM DIDN'T TELL YOU YET?!?!"  
  
Mark: "No, what?!"  
  
Roger: "Well after some nagging of my mom, (shouts from back from his mother in disagreement) she finally decided that we were too far away from each other. So, my mom asked your mom if there was any more room in your apartment and your mom checked and she said yes and now my mom and I are moving to New York City, and we are going to be in your apartment!"  
  
Mark: "No way!"  
  
Roger: "Why the hell would I be so rude to lie about this?"  
  
Mark: "Roger, that's so cool! Kids wont push me around anymore and we can hang out again!"  
  
Roger: "I know!"  
  
Mark: "As soon as you come you have to call my number. Now all you have to do is push * 8. That is my number from inside this apartment."  
  
Roger: "This is so awesome…"  
  
Mark hung up and just turned around silently at his mom. Mom was open and ready. Mark had a normal black stare on his face when he broke it. He smiled, ran forward fast and jumped into his mothers arms, hugging her.  
  
Mark: "Mom! Roger's moving here!"  
  
Mother: "I know, Mark."  
  
Mark: "ROGER'S COMING!"  
  
Mother: "I know." She hugged him back and set him down. Now all that Mark could do is sit at the window and daydream ideas about what Roger and him were going to do with all their easy times to hang out. Also, he was looking out the window to see when Roger would arrive. Because of the static that Mark had received on his phone when him and Roger had been talking, it had seemed as though Roger was driving-and he was. Well, his mother was anyway!!  
  
A few hours later, it was late and Mark heard a knock on the door, which awoke him from his sleep/nap near the window. He looked at the clock and ran to the door opening it. There was Roger and his mother!  
  
Roger: "MARK!"  
  
Mark: "ROGER!"  
  
They hugged as Mark let Roger in. Mark's mother was washing the dishes and Roger's mother came in and helped her and they talked. Meanwhile in Mark's little corner where his bed was, Mark and Roger were sitting there talking about their miserable lives without each other.  
  
Roger: "So it's settled then? Tomorrow you be my guide in my new school?"  
  
Mark: "Definitely!"  
  
Roger: "Cool. Anyone I need to watch out for?"  
  
Mark: "I can't really tell you that. Everyone is mean to me, so it doesn't make a difference for me…" Mark said sadly. Roger sighed.  
  
Roger: "Well I will be there tomorrow ready to kick anyone who makes fun of you."  
  
Mark: "Hehe. Thanks." 


End file.
